Hisa Takei
Introduction *'Team Position': Lieutenant Hisa Takei is a third year student at Kiyosumi High School and is the current President of the mahjong club, as well as President of the school's Student Congress. She is formerly known as Hisa Ueno. Appearance Personality Hisa is seen to be a sly and cunning individual as well as a great leader both while playing mahjong and outside of it. Hisa is also very caring to her underclassmen as shown when she comforts Yuki after her defeat. She is also shown to have great confidence in her mahjong ability and will not back down from a challenge. Playing Style / Abilities Hisa will usually stick to playing a rational style of mahjong outside of competition. However during tournaments she relies on Bad Waits, because she feels she always wins on them. She likewise believes that there is a meaning to each tile you grab, utilizing the flow of the game. She is also skillful at intimidating her opponents into her trap, as well as collaborating with other players to help take down a more potent opponent in a match. Plot Introduction Arc Hisa first appears as Yuki, Nodoka, Kyotoro and Saki were into there third han-chan game. When it starts raining, Hisa wakes stating that she didint bring her umbrella. As she introduces herself to Saki, she observes the game noticing Saki has a good hand and walks to the computer to check the scores and views Saki's +/- 0 scores. When Saki breaks even for the third time, she quickly deduces that she was doing so deliberately and informs the others hoping she would join the club. The next day she is seen discussing the news of yesterday with Mako then finding Saki herself at the school library offering a book in exchange for two matches. After gathering the players and setting special rules for the game, she bears witness to to Saki's super-human luck once again breaking even. Hisa explains that the object of the game is to win but to no avail. She then says to imagine her having 1000 points while the others start normally which works. After the game ends Hisa tells Saki she started with the same amount as everyone else and its her victory, resulting in Nodaka running away and Saki chasing her. As per her calculations the next day Saki joins the mahjong club. Training Camp arc Hisa is seen preparing her club for the upcoming prefectural tournament and explaining Ryuumonbuchi's strength. Shen then asks Nodoka and Saki to help Mako out and fill in for the part-timers who called in sick, stating that she's too busy and it will be a great experience for them. It was latter revieled that she set them up; having them go against a friend of hers Yasuko Fujita, a professional mahjong player hoping that she would completly humiliate them. Expecting this, Hisa stayed late at the club room when Saki and Nodoka burst in wanting a training camp to get better. Hisa smiled then walked over to the eraseboard and flipped it to reveal the already planned traing program. The training camp kicks off by Hisa explaining the weak points of her first years and what the need to do to work on those areas. Hisa is then seen comenting to Mako on how she had no expectations this year but she was given great canidates and hope they show her her dream of going to the nationals. We are then shown flashes of the training camp up until the day of the preliminarys. Prefectural Tournament arc Hisa is then seen with the rest of Kiyosumi entering the tournament hall and later wondering where the lost Saki is. After a motivation speech, she anounces the order in which she registered her team, her being the Liuetenant. She then tells them of why she chose that order as well as going over the rules before the matches begin. After breifly commenting on the others matches and instructing Nodoka and Saki to get something to eat, her first match begins. After they return Mako tells them that Hisa won six times in a row with nothing but cheap hands. When Nodoka's turn arives it is revealed that Hisa, in order to improve her mistakes, ordered her to carry Etopen when she plays stating that she was half joking but it really worked. After an overwhelming victory in the first round, Kiyosumi celebrates at lunch. And after a conversation with Fujita they leave for the second round, winning it to advance to the finals. That night it is shown that Hisa treated her club to ramen to prepare for the finals. She is seen once again going over the rules before Yuki heads out to kick off the finals. During the match she is seen commenting throughout and is shown in Yuki's flashback on the training camp. When Yuki was pouting and thinking about giving up, Hisa brings up how when she first entered Kiyosumi she was the lone representative of the schools mahjong club and didnt have the money to go to Kazekoshi and if she woulda given up then she wouldnt be in the position she was in now, which motivated Yuki. After Yuki's defeat she suggested that Nodoka and Saki get some rest before there matches stating that it would be bad to see them play a weak game because of drowsiness. After the two leave she is comforts a crying Yuki and when Mako's turn comes up explaining to Yuki her Mako's unique playing style. When Mako gets defeated she states that she will regain those lost points. As she leaves for her match, Mihoko Fukuji notices that she is the same person ( Hisa Ueno) that gave her such a hard time during a match in middle school. Hisa starts off nervous but quickly gets over it utilizing her bad waits to confuse everyone and take advantage of Kazekoshi's Bundou's mistakes (Hajime wondering if she is close to Koromo in strength). After gaining two more victories handily, Kiyosumi took the lead in the finals before intermission. During this time she teases Tsuruga's Kanbara and when Mihoko arrives to give Bundou some advice notices that she has seen her somewhere before. When intermission ends, Hisa noted that it became alot harder to win because everyone is protecting there points better. Feeling a good hand building for Ryuumonbuchi's Hajime, she calls an empty riichi for intemidation which was very successfull. As the round ended in a draw Hajime wondered if she was an idiot or a genius but regardless she was interesting. With the lieutenant battle over Kiyosumi was still leading with her telling Nodoka that she's tired and the rest is up to the freshmen. She is then seen commenting about Nodoka's match and explaining Nodoka's transformation into Nodochii, and she was one of the few who noticed that Tsuruga's Momoko must be using an ability. When the Captains battle begins, Hisa once again comments throughout the match about Saki and Koromo as well as the point spread. When Saki emerged victorious, Hisa is shown with the rest of Kiyosumi congradulating Saki on her win and celebrating winning the tournament. A Second Training Camp Category:Kiyosumi High School